marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomous Bite (A!)
Venomous Bite is the second episode of Assemble!. In it, HYDRA's bombing to the Daily Bugle and the New York Public Library are described. Plot -Madame- a HYDRA agent cleared his voice as he entered the room covered in green velvet. -We’re ready.- -Excellent- Viper murmured through her barely open mouth. –Let’s get S.H.I.E.L.D. a little surprise.- Her green boots moved quickly through the New York City pavement, walking towards the Daily Bugle building. -Everything ready? - Ophelia licked her lips smiling. -One hundred percent- an agent walked to her, handing her the detonator. Another agent came running to her. – Madame, - he said. –We got some trouble.- -For sure you do- Captain America appeared behind them. -Captain, - Viper smiled even more. –What a grateful surprise! - She emphasized on the word surprise. -Wait…- Steve Rogers looked at the green haired lady. –It’s not here. – -It took you longer than expected, hun. – Madame Hydra whispered as she pressed the red button in the detonator, making bombs go off in a completely different point of the city. -Colonel! – Captain America shouted on the S.H.I.E.L.D. intercom attached to his right ear. –It wasn’t in the Bugle. We will need support, urgently!- As the Captain started running away, Viper whipped his feet making him fall to the ground. -Too bad you won’t leave without a fight, handsome. – She smirked venomously. -I don’t have time for you Sarkissian, - Rogers stood up. –My country needs me right now. – -I got the bombings Cap- Iron Man passed flying over them, talking to Rogers through the intercom. –Make her pay. – -Thanks Stark. - Rogers nodded at the man and then looked down at Viper. –Now yes, Ophelia. I got some minutes for you. - -Thank you Tony. - Viper smirked before suddenly cracking her whip on the Cap’s face. -That wasn’t fair. - Steve complained, putting a hand on his face. -I don’t play fairly baby. – Sarkissian smiled and whipped Captain America again. This time the Captain protected himself with his shield, before bashing the Viper. -You really dare to hit a woman? – Viper pursed her lips. -You’re not a woman anymore. You’re a monster. – Rogers replied sternly. -Hail HYDRA! - Viper shouted, making the HYDRA agents watching the fight start attacking the Captain, who defeated them easily. -Are you done Ophelia? – The Captain pursed his lips. -Not close, -Viper smiled, running her nails on the red button. –Sounds as if you didn’t know me.- -Oh, no, there’s more. – Rogers bashed his shield against Viper’s hand, making her let go of the detonator. Viper took out her whip and cracked it against the Captain’s thigh, making him slip and fall. She reached for the detonator again and pressed the red button, making the bombs at the Daily Bugle go off. -No! - Captain America shouted, trying to stand up again. -Too late Captain, - Viper smiled and turned around on her heels. –Now yes, I’m done.- She walked away between the crazily crowded New York street. -S.H.I.E.L.D., - Cap talked into his intercom. –We need support at Daily Bugle, now!- -There are HYDRA Agents all over the NY Public Library, here’s where the first bombs went off. – Tony Stark said through his intercom. –I can handle these guys, so no support for Iron Man. – Captain America shook his head at Stark’s narcissism. He couldn’t move his legs due to Viper’s poisoned whip so he tried to crawl to the Bugle’s Building. A Quinjet parked next to Captain America and Agent Phil Coulson walked out of it. -Captain, - he helped the man up. –I’m sending Agents to help in the Bugle.- Meanwhile… Tony flew over the Library, and blasted some HYDRA Agents using his Repulsor Beams. -Wow, these guys don’t really like to read. – Tony laughed as he flew inside the Library. –Don’t worry old grannies; Iron Man is here to save you and your books!- -Hello Anthony, - Fixer smirked and shot his electro-neutralizing pistol, making Tony’s armor render. –Too bad you’re not staying here for too long… - Gallery ViperCapShieldNY.png|Viper whipping Captain America IronManNYPublicLibraryBombing.png|Iron Man flying towards the NYC Public Library CaptHydraViperNY.png|Captain America battling HYDRA Agents and Viper FixervsIronManNYPublicLibrary.png|Fixer electro-neutralizing Iron Man Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season One